leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nasus/Strategy
Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Paying attention to last hitting with will have a large impact at the end of a game. * If you're solo, is a great way to farm a lane. It can be bad if you're in a lane with 2 and you push too far. Find the right balance between last hits and farming. * If you have low defenses, people will focus you down even during your . Try buying some survivability items even in your DPS builds. ;Playing Against * While transformed by his , Nasus is stronger than most champions in the League. Engage him only if you have a clear advantage. * Max rank is a very effective counter to attack damage champions, so try to avoid getting caught alone by it. * Nasus is prone to being kited. Try not to engage him at full health. * Try to all in him at lvl 2-3,he is weaker than most bruisers at that level and poking him is not enough. All in him once to take him to half hp, wait for your cooldowns, then all in again for the kill. Ignite is useful for this strategy. Don't pick champions with weak early game if playing against Nasus, it won't end up well. If you manage to kill him once earlygame, you would gain a significant advantage for the rest of the laning phase. * Don't push against Nasus, his infinitely stacking makes it easier for him to farm under his own tower. Let him push and ask for your team's jungler to gank. He doesn't have a strong escape mechanism aside from the summoner spell. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ** * ** strength derives from his incredible late game damage when allowed to stack his . With to catch out enemies along with and giving him great presence in teamfights, he is a formidable champion, though lacks mobility and hard CC, making him somewhat easy to kite. ** Constantly last hitting with will have an enormous impact by the end of a game, and will be your primary source of damage. *** If you are having difficulty last hitting minions with (against strong zoners), request a lane change or a gank. ** The damage from will proc on turrets, allowing to be a very effective and dangerous split pusher once he gets more stacks. * ** Using on your targets will make it easier to land before using , as greatly reduces the target's armor and consequently increasing your physical damage. ** is best used to shut down auto-attack dependent champions, slowing them to a crawl and reducing their attack speed dramatically. *** Choose your target wisely (usually a carry) when casting, as the moderate cooldown is fairly unforgiving since you will only be able to affect one person with it and most casters can shrug off the effects. *** With high amounts of cooldown reduction, can almost continuously maintain on the enemy team (5 seconds duration, seconds cooldown). However, enemy can counteract this. *** Without any gap-closers or mobility, relies on his to keep himself from being kited. * ** Be careful when using near your tower, as it will push the lane and you will likely miss several minions. ** During the laning phase, will discourage your enemies from farming, but it has a relatively high mana cost and will shove the lane if used too much. Do not spam during the laning phase. All this will do is waste your mana for when you truly need it. Maintain your farm and save your mana pool for when your jungler is ready to gank. That way you can > > . * ** can be used at the start of teamfights as you will be doing constant AoE damage to enemies while gaining attack damage for an even stronger . It can also be saved for the end of smaller fights to bait enemies with the health boost. ** A team with can kill earlier because his and passive life steal from allows him to tank and kill it faster and more easily. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage can be itemized in many ways, including a melee DPS, tank, or off-tank bruiser. * Generally speaking, a tank build is considered optimal due to his naturally high late-game damage from , which also makes him a priority target for the enemy team. * When choosing summoner spells, either or have their advantages, with the former granting more long term mobility to chase enemies down, and the latter to better survive the early game and aggressive ganks. * As relies on as his primary source of damage, it is important to stay in lane in order to continuously farm . ** Building early resistances like a or a according to the main damage source can allow you to take a little more harass and stay in lane longer. * For a high damage build, and can make for risky but unexpectedly powerful combo if you manage to catch enemies out. * The life steal from grants him decent sustain, allowing him to build other items. However, he can still benefit greatly from extra life steal as damage procs with it. ** should not be ignored simply because of innate abilities. In a more offensive build, synergizes well with his passive and , causing it to deal more damage early on. The shield will also provide a small defense against harass. ** is a very situational item since it is designed for auto attack heavy champions such as and , while most of damage comes in bursts from in a single strike rather than constantly autoattacking your opponent. However, the item's passive and active is useful when facing opponents that benefits from building health such as , , and . * and go well with . With cooldowns nearly in sync with one another, you will almost always have a proc ready for your next . * as well as its components work very well with . and a can keep an enemy constantly in melee range as well as the area of effect. The passive stacks with for more damage and providing more mana to better farm minions. offers some critical strike and attack speed to do more damage and movement speed to stick to enemies. * Do not make the mistake of purchasing or on as the items have almost no synergy on him whatsoever. Not only do enemies killed by the passive effect not count towards increasing the damage of , but neither the passive nor the active apply any of the bonus damage of , since the damage they do is based solely on attack damage and does not include on-hit effects. More importantly, the splash damage will cause minions to die faster, making it considerably harder to farm effectively. ** However, the passive and active do greatly help with his split-pushing abilities and also proc the life-steal both from the item itself and from , adding to his sustain in team-fights. All this makes it a relatively effective late-game choice in a more offensive build. * Because stack-based damage does not proc critical strike, this makes armor penetration the only option to increase the infinitely scaling bonus damage, making a very good item for late game for the armor shred, cooldown reduction, health, and AD. * is an exceptional item on granting him a large amount of cooldown reduction and mana to use more often as well as giving him a hefty amount of armor and an attack speed debuff aura. * gives both the passive from and the stats of . Whether buying it as replacements for and being a better option is debatable. * can also be used as an ability power champion, relying on items as and for damage and utility with his and for increased damage with his , while still building defensive items like and . This type of build is more focused on dealing damage to multiple enemies as both and will deal more damage. ** Whilst generally considered inferior on Summoner's Rift, this type of build is more favorable on other maps due to lack of opportunities there to farm particularly on Howling Abyss. * is an excellent armor item as it makes more difficult to kite, which, despite , is still one of his few weaknesses late game. * When itemizing for defenses on , prioritize resistances over straight health, as this will make both your innate life-steal and the bonus health from more effective. With that said, do not neglect to purchase health entirely, as when you have built some resistances, these will cause it to scale rather well. * can be considered as it will allow to chase down the enemy and greatly increases his mobility, though it loses the sustain passive from . * , while a strong item on any tank or bruiser, is good for , allowing him to catch enemies out with the empowered attack's slow and increased mobility when not attacking in addition to its high defensive stats. * is a great item for when fighting magic damage heavy opponents, with the increased healing benefiting his innate lifesteal. ;Countering * Avoid going into a 1v1 battle against a late game . It's likely that he will have a lot of stacks, and built lots of tank items. This combined with his passive, , and , means that he will be very difficult to take down alone. ** is not particularly strong in teamfights as requires him to be in melee range to utilize its AoE damage and is not very strong by itself, and he lacks CC other than (which can only target a single enemy champion at once). Therefore, it is possible to ignore him and deal with the rest of his team. ** Also, unlike some tanks, lacks damage reduction or defensive boosts other than the extra health from his ultimate, and the lifesteal from autos and are not particularly effective against tanks without armor penetration. Bursting him down before he can utilize his high sustained damage can be viable if you can afford to. * strength comes from his ability to farm . Try to zone him or deny his chance of last-hitting minions. Pushing him to his tower and making him farm there doesn't help your cause, your just giving him a safe place to farm. Best is to freeze your lane right before your tower, that way if he wants to farm he will have to farm out in the open and be open for easy ganks. Its really hard to shut down a good * Champions with strong early game such as , , and can be very effective in denying his farm, but keep in mind that such champions usually fall-off, and once he does get stacks, he will be able to fight you. ** You can also ask your jungler to camp to deny him or even kill him due to his lack of mobility. ** Since at times, will inevitably farm and get to his late game, it may not always be a good idea to use an early game champion to try to deny him. An alternative strategy is to use a tank with reliable CC and waveclear such as , , , or . While they cannot deny farm as easily during the early game, they can outscale him in terms of teamfights - just stack massive amounts of armor, and use their CC to peel him off a carry during the late game. may attempt to counter this by splitpushing, though. That's where waveclear comes in handy: they can clear waves quickly and delay his splitpushing, buying your team time to force the rest of the enemy to fight. * Avoid using auto-attack reliant champions, as all of them are very vulnerable to . Also, one of core items, , further reduces attack speed, and has armor, making any auto-attack champion a very poor choice unless they manage to kill him early, snowball, and deny his farm. The only exception is , due to his immunity to attack speed slows. * is a strange, yet effective option. This is because all the damage from is reflected by its passive. Not only that, but has high armor, mitigating the damage taken from the strike itself, as rarely purchases armor penetration items. ** This item can be effective if your champion has a lot of sustain. For example, and champions who can buy lifesteal items, such as , and the aforementioned (which can combine his build of crits and lifesteal, with a and Thornmail, to be able to fight a late game Nasus) * Building will reduce the duration of . However, remember that its maximum slow will be applied quicker than usual due to the shortened duration. * is susceptible to crowd control. Ranged champions should invest in a or to prevent him from getting into melee range. * Stacking health will only make stronger. Build armor and magic resistance as well. * As mentioned above, has insane 1v1 potential, but poor teamfighting potential. Because of this, most players will splitpush. Not only will they have a lot of free farm, but his can quickly destroy towers, and his dueling potential makes it difficult for enemies to stop them alone, making him a constant threat from across the map. Most champions will loose a 1v1 vs and will require 2 sometimes 3 other champs, depending how fed he is, in order to kill him. ** This can backfire against his team, however. Because will splitpush most of time, he will have to leave his team with one less member for teamfights. Therefore, he will have to make sure his teammates can win teamfights without his presence, or at least stall and avoid losing towers to the opposing team. Your team can take advantage of this: if you force teamfights against his team and take their towers, and/or splitpush a different lane. This will force to either stop splitpushing and go help his team (therefore losing farm for his stacks) or risk losing the game without his presence in teamfights. * does not have strong wave clear aside from , has no gap closers (Except Ghost), and is a melee champion. As such, top lane champions with long range poke such as , , , , , , , , and can constantly poke him early game and zone. In addition, many of these champions have either some sort of crowd control or escape mechanism to limit mobility and make it difficult for Nasus to chase down enemies. ** However, when playing a ranged top laner, it is important to note that most AP builds do not have any sustained damage (unless playing someone like ) and late game strength comes from large amount of sustained damage with a single . As such, it is important to constantly poke to punish him getting close to a minion to farm and one should be cautious if s/he enters basic attack range as can punish you using . It is recommended to go for AD sustained damage builds to counteract his lategame damage. ** is considered to be a strong counter to . His mitigates damage and can also be used to constantly deny him farm and stacks. movement speed slow can be partially mitigated by movement speed buff. has better early game damage with his and can slowly whittle down health. Finally, should ever get close to , can respond by placing down a to further hamper his already limited mobility. If you are playing to counter , it is suggested to start , as to constantly shut down . Ensure you always poke him with auto attacks to make his laning phase as much of a hassle as possible. Watch his play style to predict when he is going for a stack. Also, try to make sure you keep a ready for cannon minions, as these provide 6 stacks instead of 3 Ensure you rush magic penetration items to counter the almost insured magic resist he will build. *** However, building AP may be more effective in combating him. Otherwise, he can attempt to shove him out of lane with (no more than two ranks in it or the mana cost may be too high; For a better visual example from a Korean streamer usually a Teemo main) de:Nasus/Strategie ru:Nasus/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Nasus